Naruto: La aventura que cambio su vida
by lacie-chan dattebayo
Summary: Naruto un niño que vive con unos familiares que abusan de el sueña con ser libre cuando cumple sus 11 años una carta enviada para el cambia toda su vida conoce gente que se convertiran muy importantes para el encontrara la verdad sobre sus padres encontrara el amor y ganara. Ni Naruto ni Harry potter me pertenecen.
1. Prologo

Hola queridos lectores este fic es NarutoxHarry potter crossover pero con unos poquitos cambios

Harry potter no me pertenece

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**PROLOGO**

En una noche fria un anciano se dirigia a una de las numerosas casa acompañado de un bebe que lloraba en los brazos de una señora que no tan joven como antes trataba de hacerlo dormir, cuando llegaron a su destino una pregunta fue dicho por los labios de la mujer"Hiruzen estas seguro de hacer esto crees que lo trataran bien usted como yo sabemos que no son unas personas muy amables.".

Esta fue una muy buena pregunta a la que su respuesta llego por los labios del hombre llamado Hiruzen"Eso mi querida Chiyo lo sabemos muy bien pero este es el ultimo recuerdo de su hermana y ademas ellos son las ultimas personas con la que el estara a salvo."dicho esto pusieron al bebe en la puerta de una casa tocaron la campana y se marcharon dejando al bebe en manos del destino y esas personas.

Años despues

Un niño de 10 años se estaba levantando del lugar que habia podido llamar cuarto pero lejos de eso este era un armario sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por un grito"NARUTO VEN AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO" y se levanto de golpe.

El niño llamado naruto que despues de acearse fue directo al lugar donde provenian los gritos con su nombre, en la sala de esa casa encontro a su supuesta familia compuesta por sus tios y 1 primo"Porque sigues durmiendo no ves que mi querido chouji se muere de hambre ve a prepar el desayuno de una vez."le dijo mas bien chillo su tia Choumi dirigiendose a la cocina para preparar la comida.

Pensando porque su vida es asi porque no tenia padres como Choji o almenos una familia que lo quisiera, despues de preparar el desayuno para la familia Akimichi se dispuso a ir al armario donde dormia.

Pero no pudo ya que fue llamado por su tio Chouza"Mocoso ven aqui en este momento quiero que limpies mi casa y mas te vale que este relusiente o si no ya veras yo y Choumi vamos a salir y Choji se va con sus amigos y si cuando regresemos veo algo no esta en su lugar ya saves que pasara."dicho esto se fueron.

Suspiro tranquilo cuando ya no estaban a la vista asi que empezo a limpiar todo lo que habian hecho,mientras limpiaba estaba pensando en lo que sus tios le dijieron sobre sus padres.

**RECUERDO**

_Un Naruto de 6 años se estaba preguntando porque no vivia con sus padres como otros niños y porque no ma el no podia celebrar su cumpleaños a Choji siempre le hacian una fiesta muy grande entonces penso en preguntarles a sus tios_

_"¿Tio Chouza porque no vienen mis padres a verme porque no celebramos mi cumpleaños?"pregunto Naruto_

_"Mocoso tus padres eran unos holgazanes tu padre era un alcolico y tu madre una buena para nada un dia tu padre alcolico choco su auto y ellos murieron feliz con lo que escuchaste los 2 eran unos buenos para nada y no te querian prodriamos decir que fue un suicidio."dijo Chouza con una sonrisa maligna_

_"No no puede ser estas mintiendo."dijo Naruto entonces sintio algo calido abrazando su cuerpo como algun poder y quedo inconciente._

**Fin del recuerdo**

Podria decirse que desde ese dia nunca mas hablaron de sus padres, cuando terminode limpiar se fue a su armario se hecho en su colchon"Ahora que recuerdo pronto sera mi cumpleaños pero de que sirve pensar en eso nunca lo celebran cuan diferente seria tener una familia"se durmio pensando en esos pensamiento pero poquo sabia nuestro querido heroe que le esperaba muchas felicidades pero tambien algunas tristezas en el futuro.

Denle la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño amigo en su aventura hasta convertirse en un Heroe para un mundo que lo recibira con los brazos abiertos.

Aqui empieza las aventuras de nuestro pequeño amigo llamado Naruto Uzumaki que se convertira en el mas grande heroe del Mundo.

* * *

Continuara Gracias por pasarse a mi historia


	2. capitulo 2 Cartas y Sorpresas

**El capitulo esta un poco mas ordenado y mejorado con minusculos cambios**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hoy era un dia espesial para la familia Akimichi porque era el cumpleaños de su querido hijo todos estaban felices porque todo era normal en su casa pero silo pensaban bien en su casa habia un niño que era muy anormal y eso no les gustaba pero lo encerrarian en la alacena hasta bueno cuanto ello quieran.

"Mama papa esto es esto es injusto solo tengo 37 regalos."dijo Choji"Pero mi querido Chouji si son muchos regalos no te enojes."dijo Choumi"El año pasado tuve 38 quiero mas."grito Choji"Ay pero mi querido Cho."pero fue interrumpida por una llamada telefonica"Hola digame quien es?."dijo Choumi"A disculpe soy su vecina queria decirle que no podre cuidar a Naruto."dijo la señora"Ah no se preocupe esta bien."dijo Choumi pero alfondo estaba insultando a la señora"esta bien gracias hasta luego."dijo la señora"Asta luego."dijo Choumi.

Luego de esa conversacion fue a decirle a Chouza"Querido tendremos que llevar al chico on nosotros porque nadie lo puede cuidar."chillo Choumi "pero y la vecina esa que iba a cuidar el mocoso."grito Chouji"pues cancelo a fines la desgraciada."chillo Choumi"noo mama porque tenemos que llevarlo nooo."se puso a chillar Choji"Bueno Choji se quedara solo viendo no vamos a gastar nuestro dinero en el."Chillo Choumi.

Ya en el zoologico se encontraron con el amigo de Choji llamado Zaku Abumi que lo empezaron a molestar como siempre pero dento de un rato se fueron a molestar a los animales mientras el se dirigio a mirar los animales pero un zorro le llamo la atencion.

"Hola que tal no te sientes atrapada ayi."dijo Naruto"Si no puedes imaginar como estos humanos vienen y me miran como si fuera una rareza."dijo el zorro"si yo tambien me siento asi pero espera un momento ¿me entiendes puedes hablar conmigo?."dijo o pregunto Naruto"si es extraño para mi tambien."dijo el zorro mientras el hablaba con el zorro.

Zaku lo noto y llamo a Choji y Chouza cuando ellos llegaron Choji empujo a Naruto para ver"Oye zaku esta cosa no" pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el vidrio se desvanecio y el zorro salto a su cara entonces Choji empezo a gritar mientras el zorro se iba"Gracias."dijo el zorro a Naruto mientras se iba a quien sabe donde cuando los del zoologico vinieron a preguntar Naruto queria decir algo pero Chouza no lo dejo Zaku y Chouji dijieron que el zorro los ataco.

Llegando a casa Naruto fue enviado al armario sin comer por lo que paso en el zoologico mientras el pobre Naruto se preguntaba porque lo habran castigado si el no hizo nada y se fue a dormir al final dejando lo que paso atras pero no podia negar que cuando el zorro salto a la cara de Choji fue graciosa.

Despues de algunos dias paso su castigo Naruto se pasaba sutiempo afuera para evitar a Choji y sus amigos iba a donde sea contal de no estar con esa familia tan cruel"Ah que feliz me siento aunque sea extraño almenos ya no tendre que estar con Choji las 24 horas del dia es una suerte que me cambien de colegio."pensando en esto Naruto se sentia tan bien como nunca

"Eh mocoso ve a traer el correo."dijo Chouza en eso Naruto fue a traer el correo pero se da cuenta de una carta con un escudo de armas que se dirige a el asi.

_Señor N. Uzumaki_

_alacena debajo de la Escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Pero cuando iba a leerla su tio le quito la carta y se fue a mostrar a su esposa"Choji Naruto salgan de la cocina ya."dijo Chouza"No no quiero."dijo Choji"Dije que se fueran."hablo con poca paciencia Chouza"No no quiero y no me obligaras."dijo Choji"Dije que te fuera de una vez Choji Akimichi de esta cocina en este momento y lo que yo digo tu lo haces me entendiste ya vete."Grito Chouza sorprendiendo a todos los presenete y mas a Naruto"Nunca le gritan a Choji debe ser importante ."penso Naruto.

Los dos salieron corriendo Naruto atras de un asustado Choji en la noche cuando se disponia a dormir Chouza entro al armario y dijo"Mocoso empaca tus cosas te mudas al cuarto de juguetes de Choji y apurate."esto si que que lo sorprendio pero iso como le dijieron y se fue al cuarto de juguetes de Choji para dormir.

Al dia siguiente cuando el tio Chouza se dirigio a ver las cartas otra ves habia una carta dirigida para Naruto pero esta vez decia"el dormitorio mas pequeño."tio Chouza se puso isterico y decide ir con Choumi en eso Naruto intenta quitarsela pero Chouza se lo impide rompiendo la carta ya era muy raro lo que pasaba y porque le empedian leer las cartas

Al dia siguiente Naruto decide despertarse temprano para poder ver el corre caminando en puntas pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que Chouza estaba durmiendo cerca del buzon para recibir las carta pero lo que le sorprendio era que aunque Chouza habia cerrado el agujero del correo las cartas estaban pasando por grietas y por lugares que ni sabia que pasaban cartas.

Empezando a undir la casa con cartas el dispuesto a leer una carta viendo lo asustados que estaban los Akimichis pero no pudo ya que su tio arranco la carta de su mano"Si te atrevez a tocar o leer una de esas estupidas cartas te encerrare en el armario sin comida ni agua."Grito Chouza muy enfurecido.

Al dia siguiente se desperto muy temprano para ver si podia leer una de las cartas que entraban pero se vio frustrado cuando vio que estaban despierto cuando se dispuso a preparar el desayuno noto como sus tios empacaban maletas"Chico empacaca una maleta con tu ropa."Chillo Choumi"Porque tia a donde vamos."pregunto Naruto"Ah que molesto nunca ases lo que digo siempre vienes con tu porque si tanto quieres saber es por tu culpa vamos a ir a un hotel por unos dias."Chillo casi grito Choumi.

Llegando al hotel los Akimichis mayores piden 1 habitacion en la cual decidieron que Chouza y Choumi dormirian en la cama Choji en el sofa y Naruto en el piso ya pensando que las cartas no vendrian al hotel decidieron descansar.

Cuando se iban a dormir alguien toco la puerta cuando Chouza la abrio vio al administrador del hotel"Disculpe por molestarlos pero aqui hay algunas cartas para el señor Naruto."dijo el administrador cuando Chouza vio las cartas se espanto"Votelas no son para el es mas no hay ni un Naruto aqui."dijo Chouza cerrando la puerta"Empaca las cosas nos vamos de este lugar."Grito Chouza y todos empacaron sus cosas.

Cuando le preguntaban a Chouza donde iba el ni se inmutaba asustados por la noche oscura y tormentosa llegaron a una choza"P-p-papa esto es una isla en medio del mar que hacemos aqui."Dijo Choji nervioso por la respuesta y la tormenta"No es obio nos vamos a quedar aqui por un tiempo ahora entren todos a la choza."grito Chouza.

Todos entraron a la choza ya todos adentro Chouza atraco la puerta para que nadie entrara o saliera, ya todos durmiendo Naruto que estaba echado de cabeza espero que el reloj marcara las doce para que ya fuera 31 de julio mientras dibujaba un pastel en la arena.

De pronto hay un estruendo fuerte en la puerte despues de unos momentos Chouza y Choumi bajan para ver pero fue muy tarde ya que la puerta fue rota por un hombre gigante y robusto"Quien seas sal en este momento de la casa o si no te disparare."Grito Chouza apuntando con su escopeta al hombre

"Uh ah"murmurando eso toma la escopeta y la tuerce en un nudo"Eso era peligroso pero ya me encarge toma Naruto esto es para ti aunque vine sentado en el jajaja."dijo el hombre dando le a Naruto el pastel de chocolate"g-gracias pero quien e-es usted."respondio Naruto"Ah disculpenme por mis modales yo soy Killer Bee Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Konoha."dijo el hombre llamado Killer bee"Naruto yo vine a decirte algo muy importante"dijo Killer bee"Que es lo que me viene a decir"pregunto Naruto"Naruto tu eres un mago."dijo Killer bee"**YO SOY UN QUE**."exclamo Naruto

* * *

Hola gracias por leer este capitulo no es uy largo pero vale la pena leerlo es una pena que ni Harry potter ni Naruto me pertenescan dejenme un reviews

A si tambien necesito ayuda para quien puede ser draco

Aqui esta quienes son quienes

Naruto=Harry Sasuke=Ron Sakura=Hermione Kushina=Lily Minato=James Mikoto=Molly Fugaku=Arthur Shisui=Bill Itachi=Charlie Obito=Percy Izuna y Madara=Fred y George Hinata=Ginny Hiruzen=Dumbledore Chiyo=Mcgonagall Snape= A Orochimaru=Voldemort Chouza y Choumi(como la esposa de Chouza no tiene nombre le puse este)=Petunia y Vernon Choji=Dudley Shikamaru=Neville Ino=Luna Kiba=Dean Shion=Cho a la proxima pongo los demas porfavor ayudenme con draco


	3. Capitulo 3 Bienvenido a tu mundo

**Ah primero quiero agradecer a Haku por dar la idea de poner a kabuto como draco eso es lo que are.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_En el capitulo anterior: "Naruto tu eres un mago."YO SOY UN QUE."exclamo_ Naruto.

"Aqui esta tu carta todos los que son aceptados."dijo Killer bee"No el chico no ira a esa academia de raros."afirmo Chouza"Ah ahora un gran muggle como tu me va detener."dijo aquello Killer bee disfrutando como la cara de Chouza parecia explotar de rabia"Ah deberias comer tu pastel antes de que se eche a perder."Dijo Killer be para luego mirar que el pastel estaba siendo deborado por Chouji.

"Parece que aqui tenemos un cerdo."Dijo Killer bee sacando su varita para convertir a Chouji en un cerdo-humano puesto que tenia una cola de cerdo y una nariz como tal cuando los Akimichis vieron a su "bebe" convertido en eso empezaon a gritar mientras que Naruto contenia su risa.

"Ven Naruto vamos aqui tengo unas cuantas salchichas."Dijo Killer bee para luego sentarse a cocinar las salchichas con Naruto"Naruto tus tios te han mentido de muchas cosas pero la mas ruin fue la mentira que hicieron de tus padres."dijo Kiler bee obsevando la reaccion de Naruto"P-p-porque me m-mentirian sobre mis padres."dijo Naruto tartamudeando

"Naruto tus padres te querian mucho y los años que vivieron contigo fueron los mas felises de sus vida ellos."dijo Killer bee pausando entonces comenzo con su historia.

"Tus padres no murieron por un accidente movilistico como aqui dicen."dijo mirando a los Akimichis que nerviosos se fueron al cuarto de arriba"E-entonces como m-m-murieron mis padres."dijo un Naruto muy triste pensando en porque sus tios le mintieron.

"Tus padres fueron unos grandes magos lucharon contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado muchas veces en la noche del 31 de octubre ellos murieron protegiendote puesto que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los encontro y tu padre Minato Namikaze murio protegiendo te ati y a tu madre Kushina Namikaze te protegio con un antiguo hechizo que aun no se a podido desifrar es un hechizo que accidentalmente hizo que desapareciera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Hiruzen dice que es el poder del amor de tu madre por ti de esa experiencia solo te quedo esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente."dijo Killer bee con tristeza cuando vio a Naruto que estaba llorando"Ellos me querian tanto."dijo entre lagrimas Naruto y Killer bee lo calmo"Vamos Naruto yo tengo que llevarte para comprar todas tus cosas."dijo Killer bee levantando a Naruto"Y-y-yo soy un mago no me lo hubiera creido si no hubiera pasado el accidente del zoologico."penso Naruto.

Cuando se disponian a salir Chouza los quizo detener diciendo que no queria que Naruto fuera a la escuela de raros pero con Killer bee hay no fue muy dificil convenserlo de que Naruto va ir quiera el o no.

Al dia siguiente Naruto se despierta pensando en todo lo que paso la noche anterior"Sera un sueño."penso Naruto pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa por la que habia vivido casi toda su vida y encontrando se con un hombre musculoso que como ayer se habia presentado como Killer bee cuando este se desperto se dirijieron a londres donde sus utiles van a ser comprados.

Naruto se estaba despertando pensando en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior pensando que era un sueño se levando pero al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa de los Akimichis.

"No a sido un sueño."susurro Naruto"Eh Naruto aun tenemos que aser muchas cosas vamos Naruto."dijo Killer bee llegando a Londres cuando Naruto mira la lista de suministros"Eh disculpe Killer bee-san creo que yo no tengo sufisiente dinero para pagar todo esto."dijo un preocupado Naruto.

"No te preocupes de nada tus padres te dejaron una fortuna en Gringotts ah antes de que preguntes que es Gringotts es el banco de los magos tu ya sabras como son los bancos pero este banco es manejado por duendes aunque no son muy amigables."dijo Killer bee.

En eso llegaron a un lugar llamado El caldero chorreante"Eh este es un bar aqui muchos son magos."susurro Killer bee, Naruto miro a su alrededor como muchos lo estaban viendo nerviosamente y parecian honrados... por tener la oportunidad de reunirse con el entre elllo Killer bee se dio cuenta que estaba el maestro contra artes oscuras.

Luego ellos salen por la puerta de atras y Killer bee para y le da unos golpecito a un ladrillo y una pequeña calle se ve al otro ado"Naruto bienvenido al callejon diagon pasa pasa."dijo jovialmente Killer bee cuando entraron"Para que hemos venido aqui."pregunto Naruto"Ah bueno este es el unico lugar donde encontraremos los utiles para Konoha pero primero iremos a Gingotts para sacar algo de dinero"dijo Killer bee.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts Killer bee los dirijio Naruto miro sorprendido como toda la sala estaba llena de duendes cuando llegaron"A la boveda Uzumaki Namikaze."dijo Killer bee

Para llegar a la boveda se sentaron en una carreta donde llevan oro al transcurso del viaje Killer bee le explico a Naruto el sistema de monetario.

"El sistema monetario se compone Galeones, Sickles y Knuts asi es nuestro sistema monetario no usamos yens"Dijo Killer bee al llegar Killer bee llena una mediana bolsa con dinero."Ya nos vamos."pregunto Naruto"No aun tengo que ir a otra boveda bueno el numero exacto de la boveda es 713"Dijo Killer bee.

En la boveda 713 no parecia haber nada en absoluto pero una pequeña bolsa polvorienta que Killer bee agarra y se la mete en su bolsillo"Naruto no vas a decirle a nadie de nuestra visita a la boveda 713 ya que es asunto de Konoha."dijo Killer bee"Entiendo." respondio Naruto"Vamos ahora a comprar tu uniforme."dijo Killer bee.

"Ven Naruto pruebate este ah no te entran los uniformes porque estas un poco mas delgado que de la cuenta."dijo Killer bee, Naruto se probo muchos uniformes y al final uno le quedo agradecieron a la señora que vendia y fueron a comprar los libros para Konoha y las pociones.

"Naruto tu compra tu varita mientras yo voy a comprar una lechuza."dijo Killer bee "Una lechuza para que."pregunto Naruto un poco desorientado"Ah aqui en el mundo magico las lechuzas son nuestra forma de comunicacion."dijo Killer bee dirigiendose a comprar la lechuza y Naruto se dirigio a comprar a la tienda del señor Onoki como le habia dicho Killer bee.

"Disculpe um es usted el señor Onoki."pregunto Naruto nervioso"Ah si mi querido joven y me podria decir quien es usted."pregunto un señor de una altura un poco pequeña pero una sonrisa amable"Ah disculpe yo s-soy Naruto Uzumaki y vine aquia comprar una varita."dijo el timido Naruto"Ah si dejame buscar una ah aqui prueba con esta no olvides que la varita elige su maestro."Dijo Onoki cuando Naruto agarro la varita y chispeo un poco para luego salir volando.

Despues de unas numerosas varitas Naruto se estaba deprimiendo pero Onoki trajo otra"Um esta varita esta hecha de acebo y pluma de fenix mi querido joven intenta con esta."dijo Onoki y cuando Naruto lo probo salieron chispas rojas y dorada"Ahhh en buena hora la varita te a aceptado esta varita su nucleo es de fenix este animal solo dio 2 plumas una esta en tu varita y a otra en su gemela que esta con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la misma que te iso eso en la frente."dijo Onoki con una sonrisa .

Naruto pago la varita para marcharse y ver que Killer be lo esperaba con una linda y blanca lechuza"Mira Naruto lo que e conseguido se llama hedwig cuida la mucho."dijo Killer bee.

Despues de comprar todas sus cosas volvio con los Akimichis que no fue muy agradable despues de un mes su aventura va a empezar

**To be continued...**

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
